League of the Legend
by TyNee of Hyrule
Summary: Link has gone in search of an old friend, but he has gotten more than he bargained for. Searching through the Lost Woods for Navi, Link is completely baffled when he stumbles upon the land of Runeterra, and astonished that their inhabitants have learned to control war. However, when a threat bigger than each other looms, will Link finally bring true peace to the land?


"_YOU... CURSE YOU, ZELDA... CURSE YOU, SAGES... CURSE YOU, LINK! Someday when this seal is broken, that is when I will exterminate your descendants. As long as the Triforce of Power is in my hand…"_

"_You will never know true peace…"_

Link woke up with a start, only to be irritated later that his sleep was interrupted.

"It's been four years Ganondorf, and I've defeated you twice, but you still insist on interrupting my sleep with those damned nightmares." he whined.

With his adventure over, and his child's body back, (though aged four years from since we first saw it, making him 16) Link had gone back to his seemingly lazy old self.

'Seemingly', because that Link was secretly planning to go into the Lost Woods to find Navi.

She had flown away after Link returned the Master Sword to it's resting adventures of his past life made him wiser, and knowing the risks of such a venture, Link visited the Royal Hylian Library with Zelda, looking for a way to safely traverse the Lost Woods. It was then that Link discovered the Wood's greatest secret, one that not even the Great Deku Tree knew about.

"Link…" Zelda called silently, walking up to him briskly. She'd grown too since Link's adventure ended. Instead of wearing the headcloth she had on when she first met Link, she had on a crown and a new dress.

"Link, you will want to see this." she said, handing him a thick book with dust and a familiar insignia on the worn leather cover.

"Thank you, Zelda." Link said, bowing his head.

"No need to be so formal, Link." she replied with a small smile.

Link flipped open the cover, and found the foreword.

"_This text is addressed to those brave travelers among us who dare to enter the Lost Woods."_

"_My name is Rinku, and I will never forget the events that transpired those three days that I was lost in those woods. The childlike faces and outgoing friendliness of the Kokiri, and the wisdom of their elder, the Great Deku Tree, mask a terror that, if released, would bring an end to Hyrule. Rumor speaks that those who lose their way in the Lost Woods are twisted by dark magic into Stalfos, but I say that is false. I will now recount to you my excursion into that twisted land."_

"_I was once part of a group of 50 men and women, sent to explore and map the Lost Woods under the command of Harkinian IV, our beloved King. We soon set up a system that would allow us to safely explore the forest without risk of being lost. We thought that simply knowing our way would protect us."_

"_We were wrong."_

"_We set up our camps for the night, one of us to a tent throughout the forest. We were too tired by a long day's work, and didn't notice the footsteps in the forest as they came closer. When we finally saw the monsters coming for us, it was too late. I was on watch for the night, and upon spotting one of them in a patch of nearby brush, I immediately ran to grab my sword. I yelled to everyone to get out of their tents and fight, but many were too drowsy to do so. I rang the alarm bell, but few answered the call. The monsters responded to the call to arms as well. Upon hearing me yell, they immediately burst from their hiding places around the camp. Many of our men were slaughtered struggling to get out of their tents. Others were caught running or died fighting. Whether someone else survived that grisly night, I do not know. I was lucky. _

_I escaped._

_I ran away from the camp, but in my confusion, I had accidentally ran in the wrong direction, deeper into the forest instead of towards safety. If it were not for that potentially fatal mistake, I may never have known the truth behind the matter. I decided to hide in a nearby tree. It was larger than the others and held a hole in it large enough to fit a horse through. It was very dark, though and when I stepped through, I fell into a hole. The falling seemed to last forever, and I thought I was going to die. I was both surprised and relieved that when I landed, my fall didn't hurt at all. I was in a cave. Seeing as how climbing back up was impossible, and possibly suicidal, I remained in the cave, and searched for an exit. After a few hours of searching, I found one. Passing through the door, I found myself in some kind of basement. There were gears everywhere, constantly spinning. There was one man in the room. He turned towards me. There was something unsettling about him as he spoke to me._

"_You've met with a terrible fate haven't you?"_

_Knowing that there was something very odd about him, and potentially something dangerous, I ran for the door at the far side of the room, and ran out of the building. What I saw shocked me. Outside of the building, there was a large town. Remember, this was supposed to be really far down, given the length of my fall, but right there was the sun and the sky, shining as bright as ever. I nearly broke down and cried on the spot…"_

"_What happened next though, surprised me. I asked around about where I was. I was always given the response 'Clock Town'. I remembered no such place on the map of Hyrule. I checked the one I was given and always carried around as a cartographer, and sure enough, Clock Town wasn't on the map. I looked around, and thought of how this may have happened, how I ended up in this Clock Town. I could only come up with one response."_

"_The Lost Forest holds portals to other worlds."_


End file.
